Heavy in your arms
by Maia I. Ratzel
Summary: Con una sonrisa, escuché como mi corazón se hundía en el vino de la muerte. En los brazos de mi amado. Luna Nueva/SongFic.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen a la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, la canción es de Florence and the Machine. El párrafo de abajo entre cursiva (sin negritas) es de Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brontë. El pequeño momento descrito aquí es de mi autoría.

_Consejo: ¡busca la canción y escúchala, floja! Jajaja..._

* * *

HEAVY IN YOUR ARMS de Florence and the Machine

MAIA I. RATZEL

_**M**_iré por la ventana del Chevy. La lluvia azotaba la tierra con tanta brutalidad que el capó amenaza con quebrarse de un segundo a otro.

Estacioné al costado de un gran abeto. En un ataque de furia estrellé la cabeza contra el volante, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Ya estaba acostumbrada, aún así no podía entender cómo podían quedar más después de tanto tiempo.

_**I was a heavy heart to carry **_

_**My beloved was weighed down **_

_**My arms around his neck **_

_**My fingers laced to crown.**_

_¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fué mi error? ¿Por qué me dejó? _eran los únicos pensamientos coherentes que rondaban por mi mente. Me torturaban cada día. Eran incapaces de dejarme tranquila.

De seguro debió haberse hastiado de mí. Quizás no pudo soportar mi compañia. Después de todo, es lo más sensato que se me ocurre.

El dolor de mi pecho quizás no fuera físico, pero palpitaba como un corazón. Como un maldito corazón cansado de cargar tantas pesadumbres.

_**I was a heavy heart to carry **_

_**My feet dragged across ground **_

_**And he took me to the river **_

_**Where he slowly let me drown.**_

Un corazón pesado. Un alma fatigada de luchar contra la corriente. Un espíritu que se ahogaba cada día más entre sus penas. Quizás eso fuera yo. Porque de Bella Swan, ni rastro quedaba.

_**My love has concrete feet **_

_**My love's an iron ball **_

_**Wrapped around your ankles **_

_**Over the waterfall**_

A lo lejos sentía como la tempestad de afuera iba aminorando. Aunque la mía tan sólo era capaz de crecer o, con mucha suerte, seguir igual.

Edward Cullen, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

Un rincón aislado de mi mente se abrió, dejándome evocar el recuerdo de algo que había gritado Heathcliff después de encontrar al Señor Lookwood en la habitación de Catherine.

_-¡Ven, ven! ¡Vuelve, Cathy, vuelve otra vez! ¡Escúchame, amor mío, corazón mío, Catherine, por una vez óyeme al fin! _Recuerdo que decía.

Pobre Heathcliff. Lloré a mares cuando leí ésa parte, a pesar de ser sólo el principio de la historia. Ahora lo entendía, y por ello, más amargura se iba instalando en mi pecho.

¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué no puedes volver? O por lo menos, ¿por qué la muerte no llegaba nunca? ¿Por qué ningún auto se descarrilaba y chocaba contra el mío? Habían tantas maneras de morir, y ninguna quería llevarse mi alma.

_**I'm so heavy, heavy **_

_**Heavy in your arms **_

_**I'm so heavy, heavy **_

_**Heavy in your arms**_

Personas fallecian todos los días. Electrocutadas, asesinadas, ahogadas, quemadas vivas. La mayoría de ellas eran inocentes.

Quizás en el suicidio sería capaz de encontrar la paz. O el infierno. Pero, ¿cuál infierno? Si desde este auto ya mis ojos podían percibir la infelicidad de los condenados. Mi corazón, mi amor y mis manos. Manos que ya estaban rotas de rogar al Cielo que aquel ángel vengador volviera a mis brazos.

_**And is it worth the wait **_

_**All this killing time? **_

_**Are you strong enough to stand **_

_**Protecting both your heart and mine?**_

_Ángel Vengador... _

A mi mente llegaron recuerdos y recuerdos. Rememoré las muchas veces que él me había salvado. De James, de Tyler, de mi suerte. Siempre tenía aquella apariencia de ángel. A veces era un ángel vengador, otras veces un ángel de la Guarda. Siempre era un ángel de la guarda. Siempre me cuidaba. Siempre me demostraba cuanto me quería.

Que lástima que todo haya sido una vil mentira.

_**Who is the betrayer? **_

_**Who's the killer in the crowd? **_

_**The one who creeps in corridors **_

_**And doesn't make a sound**_

Levanté la cabeza y observé por la ventana. Pasó un auto rojo. Después uno verde. Estaba segura que Bella Swan estaría muy extrañada de ver como estas trivialidades servían para alejarse del dolor. Para pensar en otra cosa. Para poder calmar por unos minutos el corazón angustiante que tenía en el pecho. Palpitante. Vivo, pero a la vez muerto.

_**My love has concrete feet **_

_**My love's an iron ball **_

_**Wrapped around your ankles **_

_**Over the waterfall**_

De pronto una bombilla se prendió en mi mente. Si me ponía en peligro... quizás el regresaría, ¿verdad? Ya había usado la misma táctica, pero sólo creaba ilusiones. Era horrible sentirlo allí y a la vez no sentir nada. Debía avanzar un paso más adelante. Debía ponerme en riesgo de muerte.

_**My love has concrete feet **_

_**My love's an iron ball **_

_**Wrapped around your ankles **_

_**Over the waterfall**_

Después de todo, ¿qué importaba si no regresaba? Tan sólo la muerte me llevaría, y podría dejar de existir.

_**I'm so heavy, heavy **_

_**Heavy in your arms **_

_**I'm so heavy, heavy **_

_**So heavy in your arms**_

Mi corazón roto se aceleró. Palpitó de nuevo. Sentí lo mismo que sentia al estar en sus brazos. La felicidad. La felicidad de saber que todo terminaría pronto.

_**This will be my last confession **_

_**I love you never felt like any blessing **_

_**(Ohhhh) **_

_**Whispering like it's a secret **_

_**Only to condemn the one who hears it **_

_**With a heavy heart**_

Mi amor quedaría sepultado. Él podría existir tranquilo, ya la frágil y estúpida humana no estaría más en este mundo.

Mi corazón se hundió con éso. A pesar de todo, lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, y por ello haría esto.

_Te amo, Edward. Te amo. _

_**Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms **_

_**(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms **_

_**(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms **_

_**(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms**_

Primero saqué el cortaplumas de mi bolso. Charlie, además de entregarme ese gas pimienta me había regalado un día de enero. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

_**I was a heavy heart to carry **_

_**My beloved was weighed down **_

_**My arms around his neck **_

_**My fingers laced to crown**_

Extendí mi palma izquierda. La corté lentamente, disfrutando del dolor. Mi corazón se aceleró. Luego, tomó su lento cause.

La sangre brotó de la herida. Luego, con dificultad, corté mi otra palma. Me fué casi imposible. Manché todo el asiento de sangre.

_**I was a heavy heart to carry **_

_**But he never let me down **_

_**When he had me in his arms **_

_**My feet never touched the ground**_

No pasó nada. Seguramente tendría que adormecerme, quedarme dormida y luego despertar en el infierno o algo así.

Pero no estaba dispuesta. Necesitaba algo rápido y letal.

Salí del auto.

Sentí aproximarse un camión.

_**I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms.**_

Y me lancé.

No sentí dolor. Sólo alegría. Y con una sonrisa, escuché como mi corazón se hundía en el vino de la muerte. En los brazos de mi amado._**  
**_

_**Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms.**__**  
**_

Que hermosos sueños regala la vida antes de dejarte ir.

* * *

_Hey... ¿qué tal?_

_Aquí les traigo un songfic de la canción Heavy in your arms de Florence and the Machine, mi banda favorita. _

_Quizás el ritmo (no es que sea alegre o algo así) no vaya con la historia, pero al leer la letra me acordé de Luna Nueva. No en el sentido literal, por supuesto. _

_Ésta canción sale en los créditos de Eclipse... creo. No lo recuerdo._

_Les dejo la traducción al español. En un principio la iba a poner ya traducida, pero las palabras no riman y se lee horrible. De todos modos, aquí está._

_**Yo era un corazón pesado de llevar**_

_**Mi amado estaba siendo afectado**_

_**Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello**_

_**Mis dedos entrelazados a su coronilla**_

_**Yo era un corazón pesado de llevar**_

_**Mis pies se arrastraban por el suelo,**_

_**Y el me llevó hasta el río**_

_**Donde poco a poco dejó que me ahogara.**_

_**Mi amor tiene pies de cemento**_

_**Mi amor es un balón de hierro**_

_**Envuelto alrededor de sus tobillos**_

_**Sobre la cascada.**_

_**Soy tan pesada,**_

_**Pesada,**_

_**Pesada en sus brazos.**_

_**Soy tan pesada,**_

_**Pesada,**_

_**Pesada en sus brazos.**_

_**¿Y vale la pena esperar?**_

_**¿Todo este tiempo perdido?**_

_**¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerte**_

_**Protegiendo tanto tu corazón como al mío?**_

_**¿Quién es el traidor?**_

_**¿Quién es el asesino entre la multitud?**_

_**El que se arrastra en los pasillos,**_

_**Y no hace ruido.**_

_**Mi amor tiene pies de cemento**_

_**Mi amor es un balón de hierro**_

_**Envuelto alrededor de sus tobillos**_

_**Sobre la cascada. **_

_**Soy tan pesada,**_

_**Pesada,**_

_**Pesada en sus brazos.**_

_**Soy tan pesada,**_

_**Pesada,**_

_**Pesada en sus brazos.**_

_**Esta será mi última confesión**_

_**"Te amo" nunca fue ninguna bendición, oh**_

_**Susúrralo como si fuera un secreto**_

_**Pronunciado para condenar a quien lo escuche**_

_**Con un corazón pesado**_

_**Pesada, pesada**_

_**Soy tan pesada en tus brazos.**_

_**Soy tan pesada,**_

_**Pesada, pesada**_

_**Pesada en tus brazos. (x2)**_

_**Yo era un corazón pesado de llevar**_

_**Mi amado estaba siendo afectado**_

_**Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello**_

_**Mis dedos entrelazados a su coronilla**_

_**Yo era un corazón que el tenia que llevar**_

_**Pero él nunca me defraudó,**_

_**Cuando me sostenía en sus brazos**_

_**Mis pies nunca tocaron el suelo.**_

_**Soy tan pesada,**_

_**Pesada, pesada**_

_**Pesada en sus brazos**_

_Si la buscan la veran de otra forma, porque yo le cambié algunas palabras para que sonara más coherente. No es que haya cambiado la letra, sólo algunas partes como una parte que dice "ahogar" yo lo cambie por "me ahogara" . Se entiende, ¿no?_

_¿Me dejan un review para saber si les gustó o no?_

_MAIA I. RATZEL_


End file.
